Bees
Bees, known formally as Nicholas the Pillager Bees, are a hive of Bees whose queen was brought nectar from the Absynthium Orientalis. After feeding on it and gaining sentience, Bees considered their living situation of having a hive fixed in place and decided "fuck this shit." As Bees began moving around the world, they discovered their love for magical and valuable objects, and began collecting all currencies and valuables they could find. Unfortunately, Bees do not have a strong understanding of property law, and quickly (and wrongly!) gained a reputation of beeing a menacing swarm of Bees who stole things. In their travels, Bees met Aurelius Lee, Voice of Olidamarra, who was the first other beeing to understand their natural dance-communication rather than forcing them to speak in common or sign language. Bees found the company of Aurelius Lee (who made it easier to find valuable things) to be amenable and began travelling with the Voice of Olidamarra. __TOC__ Appearance A cloud of Bees in a mostly humanoid form, with a hive forming the core of its mass. Personality Bees like valuable things. Bees hate you. Abilities Bees are good at finding nice things, killing things that aren't nice, and then reanimating their corpse. Weaknesses Prior to the Hall of Many Bees, Bees did not understand that not all nice things Bees found could bee taken by the hive. Since then, Bees have gained some concept of "things attached to a living person do not become findable until the person ceases living." History Nicholas the Pillager Bees were not always pillager Bees; there was a time, not many years before, when they were simply a hive of Bees that happened to bee too close to a source of Absynthium Orientalis, doing their Bee things. Once Bees ingested the nectar of the orientalis, however, things would never bee the same; Bees were suddenly aware of their existence, and shortly determined that their existence would improve if their hive was more mobile. Bees beegan carving a swath of destruction as they found nice things in the land around their original hive location, gaining both levels and reputation as a swarm of Chaotic Evil Bees (in spite of being Lawful Neutral). In Eon Bees participated in the Hall of Many Bees, actually managing to technically do the best of anyone in the party. In spite of losing their entire fortune attempting to enter the Hall, Bees managed to escape the Hall with their sanity intact (or in the same state they entered, at least) and with treasure in the form of a single piece of gold. Bees hated the Hall, since they did not find many nice things in it. Bees high point was finding the Mask of Olidamarra on Aurelius Lee's unconscious body and briefly wearing it, to their immense joy. However, in order to save Aurelius Lee's life, Bees returned the mask to him with much sorrow. Relationships Bees work well with Aurelius Lee, Voice of Olidamarra. Bees hate you. Category:Player Characters Category:Why We Can't Have Nice Things Category:For the lulz